Ryūjin: Justice League
by YamiNaruto
Summary: Juubi was the harbinger of death and chaos. I am the deity of balance. I am Ryūjin Dragon God ... Sharingan Naruto...Semi-Dark Naruto...


**Chapter 1 **

**Birth & Rebirth**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Naruto or Justice League...

"**Rasengan!" Summon/Demon talkind**

"**Rasengan!" Important**

"Rasengan!**" Speech**

'_Rasengan_!' **Thoughts**

* * *

Ninja were being torn apart as the great Kyuubi tore people apart with its claws and used its tail to destroy larger groups and impale unlucky ninja. The ninja's Jutsus and weapons seemed to have no effect to the demon.

"Hold it off till the Hokage gets here" a random Jonin called. Then from out of nowhere a giant frog jumped into the battlefield. The Hokage started flying through the hand-seals.

Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato looked toward bundle in Sandaime's hand and said, "Forgive Me," after that white light spread everywhere.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Six years latter...**

"Get back here, you damn demon." someone in the mob shouted at the small blond boy running away.

'_Why...Why do they always chase me on my birthday? Why do they call me demon?'_ Naruto thought.

The five year old continued to run until he reached a dead end where he turned to face his tormentors and let the heaven above to decide his fate.

'_At least,' _he thought, _'if I die I'll be free from the torture.'_

The mob cracked a grin as they approached the blonde boy but before they stared their assault. Many human skeletons rose from ground and attacked on mob. People were started running away in panic. There were some shinobi in the mob. They realized that it was Genjutsu. They dispelled Genjutsu but it was too late. They saw, Naruto was vanished from spot.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

Naruto felt no pain so he opened his eyes. He found himself in big mansion front of small picture. Looking down at the picture, it was a picture of a young woman wearing a red variant of the Konoha Jounin's uniform, and she was the most beautiful being that the Leaf-nin had ever seen. She had alabaster skin that contrasted with her long and dark onyx hair, and a vibrant smile that would light up the darkest and stormiest of days. Naruto didn't know why, but for some reason he could not stop the tears that ran down his face as he gazed at the photo.

'_Who is she?'_ Naruto thought himself.

'She was yours mother.' Unknown voice spoke in his head.

"W-who are you? Was she really my mother?" He asked.

'Look at up.' Same voice said. He looked upward. He saw Raven. It was bigger than any normal raven in size.

"You can talk!" He asked in surprised tone.

'It is ninja thing. My name is Karasu.' Karasu said, 'Yes, She was yours mother.' Karasu told him.

"She is dead." he said sad tone.

'She loved you. She left you her last letter.' Karasu said. He looked at letter. It was beside his mother's picture. "Do you know read and write?" Karasu asked.

"Yes, Masked-men have taught me this." he said.

'_Masked- man?...Anbu'_ Karasu thought.

He looked at his mother's letter as he unfolded it noticed that is was dotted with smudges... The smudges he realized were tears.

* * *

**Dear Son Ryu,**

My name is Uchiha Hitomi and your mother. I... I waited so long just to see you and to hold you in my arms and now I have to be taken away from you , I don't know if a did something to anger Kami in my life or some previous life to have her take me away from you. I hope you can forgive me... forgive me for not being there. It hurts so much to know that I won't be able... That I won't be able to be there for you to see you grow up to see you get married and to see my grandbabies…To not be there for your birthday and to experience everything that you go through with you.

I had put so much effort into those training schedule and the Jutsus on the scrolls. I... was hoping that we could have done them together when you had gotten older but it seems that you will just have to learn them yourself. It's... it's nearly time for me to go but before I go one last piece of advice.

You don't have to be in Konoha to be great I know my share of hardships so I know what I'm talking about. You don't have to stay you can explore the world learn new things become what to want to become. I know the hardships and suffering that one can endure in life so son my one request to you is to live your life to the fullest and never give up until the end even if you have to leave this village to do so.

I wanted to say you many things but I don't have time. I know you have many question. Karasu will explain you this entire thing.

This is good bye my son, I've left my diary along with some of the picture. Good luck and good bye my son.

**You're Mother,**

**Uchiha Hitomi.**

* * *

"Who is Ryu?" Naruto asked in confusion.

'It is yours real Name.' Karasu said.

"But I thought my name is Naruto." Naruto said. (We called him Naruto because main character is Naruto.)

'To honour the Yondaime's sacrifice, Sandaime Hokage gave this name to you. Naruto, it was Yondaime dead son's name. He was born dead.'Karasu said.

"Yondaime's sacrifice, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

'_Now or Never'_ Karasu thought.

'Did you know how Yondaime killed Kayubi?' Naruto nodded. 'Well, that is lie.' Karasu said. She told him all story. (We know story. How Kayubi was freed by Tobi. Only different is that Kushina's son, Naruto was born dead. Kusina died because of Kayubi extraction. Also trauma she had felt after death of her only child.)

"So, I am **Third Jinchūriki Of Kyūbi no Yōko**. This is only because of that man, Tobi." Naruto said angrily as His whole body was surrounded in a thick black chakra. Its aura and oppressive weight were even more sinister than the Kyuubi. His look was changed.

'Now, you are looking like your mother.' Karasu told to Naruto.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

'Look at yours reflection in mirror.' Karasu said.

Naruto looked his refection in mirror. He had now fair-skin with spiky, black hair. There were no whiskers marks on his face. (Imagine six years younger Madara.) His eyes had a red nine point star designs with a black background.

"How," Naruto asked to Karasu.

'Sandaime Hokage had put seal on you. That was a reason, you were looking like mini- Yondaime.' Karasu explained.

"What about my eyes?" Naruto asked to Karasu.

'This is **Mangekyō Sharingan**. It is an advanced form of the Sharingan. I will tell you about it later. Do you know how use chakra?' Karasu asked. Naruto nodded in agreement. 'Come with me.' 

"I have one question. How turn them off?" Naruto asked.

'Just stop channeling your chakra to your eyes.' Karasu said and she started flying.

* * *

"Who was my father?" Naruto asked who was following her.

'No, master never told me about him.' Karasu said.

"It's ok." He looked at Raven and asked, "So, Where are we and where we are going?"

'We are at **The Valley of the End** where **Hashirama Senju **and **Madara Uchiha** fought for control of the Konoha village. In this place, Hashirama won battle and Madara believed to have died. We are behind Madara statue. There is secret door of this place.' Karasu said to Naruto. 'We are going meet a person and He is going to train you.'

They were came front of large door of the room. Naruto opened door and entered in room. He saw room was empty and many symbols had drawn on the ground.

'I want you, Drop yours blood on this seal.' Karasu said. He bit his thumb and dropped some blood on seal. 'Now, channel yours chakra in it.' As soon as he did, seal was lit up with bright light and a white coffin rose from the ground. When coffin door opened, He saw tall man. He had long, spiky waist -length black hair with a blue tint. He was wearing a blue suit and gloves with red samurai-like amour.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked.

'It is a blood clone of yours Grandfather **Uchiha Madara**.' Karasu said.

* * *

"Who are you?" Madara asked to Naruto.

'He is Hitomi's son and yours grandson.' Karasu explained.

"My grandson" Madara looked to his grandson. There was only one difference in him and his grandson. It was their eyes. "What is yours name?"

"Na...Uchiha Ryu," Naruto said.

"Are you ready for your training?" Madara asked with smile.

"I am ready, Grandpa." Naruto said as His whole body was surrounded in a thick black chakra. His eyes were morphed into **Mangekyō Sharingan.**

**'**_**Mangekyō Sharingan?** In this young age,'_ Madara thought. _'He is truly my grandson'_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Seven years latter...**

Madara was looking to his 13 years grandson. His grandson was practicing his katas on the top of water.

"That is enough." Madara ordered to his grandson.

"You have completed training. Now, this is time to give you my good bye gift." Madara said to Naruto.

"What kind gift? You have already given me portion of Hashirama Senju power." Naruto asked.

"I am giving you my power...My real eyes ...My Sharingan." Madara said. They both disappeared in swirling of vortex.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**0 Konoha Academies 0**

"All right everyone, again I congratulate you on graduating from the academy. You are now real ninjas of this village and this isn't training anymore. Remember what you learned and you'll be fine. I expect you to do your duties with outmost diligence and not to dishonor your village. From now on you'll be placed in teams of three under the tutelage of your Jounin sensei. Team One..." Iruka begun droning as Sasuke's fans awaited who among them will end upon his squad. There were a lot of possibilities.

"Team Seven under Jounin Hatake Kakashi; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka winced as the little banshee screamed in victory, "and Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**0 Konoha Council Rooms 0**

Naruto had been summoned to the council chambers.

"You wished to speak to me?" Naruto said in a cold tone.

This caught several people in the Council off guard, especially Tsunade. This was not like the usual loud, hyperactive young ninja, who always wore a smile no matter what happened.

'_What's wrong with Naruto? He's not himself, something must have happened. I'll have to ask when we're done here.'_ thought Tsunade.

Elder Council member Mitokado Homura answered Naruto. "Yes, we summoned you here" he said. "The Council has finished reading the reports that were given to us by you and your teammates, the Suna team, as well as Rock Lee and your sensei, Hatake Kakashi's report."

"Although we're pleased that a mission of this level was successfully completed by a freshly ordained Chuunin and a team of four Genin, we have some concerns regarding the reports on the battle between you and your teammate Uchiha Sasuke." He continued, peering at Naruto over the rim of his glasses.

"What concerns?" Naruto asked, _'Time has come.'_

"What has us concerned is the fact that you used a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra in your battle, and caused a great deal of destruction to the Valley of the End" Elder Council member Utatane Koharu said.

"We have no choice. Uzumaki Naruto we have to inform you. The council has decided that you shall be banished from Konoha immediately." the war hawk Danzo said with a scowl as he said the word **"banished",**he clearly wanted a harsher punishment for the young jinchuriki.

At this Tsunade blew up "You can't do that you old decrepit fools. The Uchiha tried the kill him. We have a report straight from Kakashi." Tsunade screamed.

"There is nothing left to discus Hokage-sama. The council has made its decision, and it is final." Dazo said with smirk.

"You all are idiots." Naruto said with smirk.

One Council member said, "You can't spoke with us like that. You de..." before he could complete this sentence, he was killed by kunai in his heart. Everyone saw Naruto's clone was standing behind dead member with bloody kunai. Naruto's clone disappeared with murder of crow. This caught all people in the Council off guard, especially two Sannin.

"Pathetic Konoha council," Naruto said as His whole body was surrounded in a thick black chakra. Its aura and oppressive weight were even more sinister than the Kyuubi.

His appearance was changed. He was looking like younger version of Uchiha Madara.

'_He looks like Madara.'_ thought Elders.

"I think, it is times to give you my real introduction. I am Uchiha Ryu, The son of Uhiha Hitomi, and true descendent of Uchiha Madara. For my earlier look you can blame Hokage for his **Henge seal.**" Naruto said with smirk.

One foolish Anbu tried to attack him but **Susano-o**'s hand caught him in mid-air.

"Foolish," Naruto said as black Fire wrapped Anbu and turned him ash. Naruto looked toward council and said in cold tone, "If Konoha will ever attack. I will never come to your help."

He disappeared in swirling of vortex.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

"**Shinra Tensei,"** Deva path said loud.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

"So you are **Six path of Pain**, Akatsuki Leader." Naruto said to Deva path.

"Finally, you are here. But it is too late. Konoha nothing but ..." Deva path tried to say.

"You really think I cared about Konoha. I only came here to kill you." Naruto said to deva path.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

Naruto looked down at his fallen foe that was dying slowly from his wounds. "It is over for you, Tobi. You lost battle. Yours pet Sasuke is dead. Shinobi alliance has already destroyed yours army." Tobi was looking Naruto with hate and anger. "Juubi power will never to be yours. Your plan to rule this world is failed." He looked at Tobi with his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** and said, "I only pity you...**Amaterasu**." He burned Tobi's body by using **Amaterasu.** He saw Tobi's body turned into ash.

He disappeared and reappeared front of **Gedo mazo**.

"So, this is **Gedo mazo**." Naruto said. He looked over at the statue and formed a hand-seal. He activated his **Sharingan**, which later turned into **Rinnegan**. Then he gathered all his chakra and poured it all directly into his Rinnegan.

Naruto removed his amour for exposing the seal on his stomach. He sat down on **Gedo Mazo**. He brought his hand on the seal. . **"Release,"** the seal distorted and he formed a hand-seal.

"**Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu"** Naruto shouted. Four symbols formed in air around him. After that spirit-like nine black dragon shot into the sky. They moved toward stone prison of The Juubi's body, the moon. Chakra started to swirl around Naruto body. **"Seal,"** He finished with Dragon hand-seal. With that, He pulled all Tail-beast's chakra and Juubi's body in the seal.

**It was over...**

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

Yondaime Raikage stopped suddenly and snapped his gaze up towards the nearby river. His eyes widened at the levels of chakra he was sensing and quickly turned towards the rest of alliance force.

"Everyone gets down." he shouted and the whole place was engulfed in a massive black chakra dome.

"What is that?" Ōnoki shouted in surprise as it shredded everything it touched and tried to draw them in.

"I think that's Naruto." Gara shouted back over the raging winds.

A moment later the ball exploded in a massive blast of wind, knocking them all down. After a moment of silence everyone managed to stand once more, albeit with effort.

They looked at front. They were shocked. Front of them was massive **black dragon**. They all had frozen in fear. They saw he was looking at them with strange red eyes. His red eyes were looking like mixture between **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan**. (They had four Rinnegan-like rings with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in them.) They saw, Dragon was looking toward sky. He flew toward it. They saw a black portal opened front of him and he disappeared in it.

"What was that?" Mei Terumi asked with slight fear in voice.

"We don't know." Yondaime Raikage said. He looked at surrounding. "I think forth shinobi war is over. We have won this war." He told everyone.

"What happen with all Biju?" Mei asked.

"And Naruto kid?" Ōnoki asked.

"Biju, they are gone forever. About Naruto..." Gara said. He pointed at sky. They saw raven. She followed dragon and entered in the portal. "He is alive." he told them.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

Naruto or Uchiha Ryu slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" he spoke to himself.

"Hello," Naruto called out hoping to get an answer but no one replied back. "Where am I?" he contemplated.

"You are in the void. Which are in between time and space." a voice said behind him. He quickly turned and looked behind him. He saw familiar face of his grandfather, **Uchiha Madara**.

"Grandpa?" Naruto asked, "Am I dead?"

"No, you are not." Madara answered.

"So why I am doing here?" Naruto asked.

"That will be explained very soon however first there is someone here that would like to see you. I'm sure you would be happy to see her." Madara said.

"Really who?" he asked before he felt his hand gets gripped from behind. Whoever it was had very smooth and gentle hands and was very warm. A kind of warmth Naruto had never experienced before. It was a kind of warmth. He slowly turned around and as soon as he saw who it was, tears came streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. Standing there in front of him was none other than his mother, **Uchiha Hitomi**.

"Mom," Naruto whispered.

"Hello baby," Hitomi said with a warm smile.

"Mom, I miss you." Naruto said again as he now wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss you too." Hitomi replied him back.

She put him at arm's length. "Let me get a good look at you" she said happily. She stared at Naruto for a good minute in silence.

"Oh my baby is so handsome." she suddenly said hugging her son again earning a chuckle from Madara.

* * *

"It is really heart touching scene." came a voice. Naruto looked over and saw a person. He was tall handsome. He had pale skin, black hair and dark blue eyes like him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"He is your father." Hitomi answered his question.

"My father," He looked at his father and asked, "What is your name?"

"I have many names but this name is familiar to you." With bright flash he transformed. Now, he was tall, at very least he was ten feet tall, his body was a rotting sickly grey colour with black rune or perhaps seal like markings over what was visible of his left hand and forearm, sharp obsidian black nails, _"O-Nenju"_ or Japanese Prayer Beads wrapped around his left hand / wrist, his face resembled a Hannya mask, a pair of horns flowing out of its long spiky white hair, a knife sheathed in its razor sharp obsidian black fangs, a pair of demonic eyes glaring down at them, the sclera and pupil both a deep obsidian black while the iris was a brilliant golden colour, and a long white robe the only thing covering its body, yet left his chest and some of his navel in full view. Again he transformed back into his human self.

"Sh-Sh-Shinigami!" Naruto said in surprised tone.

"Shin, I used this name when I had married yours mother."

"My father was Shinigami." Naruto said and looked at his father angrily. "So why you had sealed Kyuubi in me?" He asked.

"**For prophecy,"** said a voice said behind him. He quickly turned and looked behind him to see a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, rich pink eyes and had creamy colored skin. She was dressed in what looked like a white traditional Kimono. The woman looked at him with a warm smile before speaking.

"Kami," Shin said.

This surprised Naruto. _'I always thought Kami is some kind of old man.'_ Naruto thought.

"**I have always wanted to meet you, Naruto or Ryu, The Child Prophecy."** Kami said.

"Child of prophecy?" Naruto asked.

"You are Child of prophecy who can become savior of the world, or destroyer." Madara said.

"**The Juubi was progenitor of the Ninja world. If Tobi succeeded to revive it, Not only he was able to destroy this world but all dimension. It was necessary to destroy it."** Kami said.

"The only way to destroy it was. Any person whom have divine powers, He will have to absorb it." Shin said, "I only trust my own blood For Juubi's power."

"Well, I was not liked it but I am forgiven you." Naruto said and gave father big hug. Shin smiled for this.

"What happen with the Juubi?" Naruto asked.

"**You will know very soon."** Kami said. She opened her hand and summoned small white ball of light. She sent it toward Naruto. It was absorbed into him.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"**My gift, you have got darkness power from your father and Juubi. It is light power from me. This will help you to balance your power."** Kami answered and disappeared with flash of light.

"What now?" Naruto asked to his father.

"You have two options; come with me or...New Dimension and new adventures." Shin asked with smirked because he knows his answer.

"New dimension...New adventures." Naruto answered.

"I know this is in our blood." Madara said to grandson." I already taught you all I know. This is good bye." He said and disappeared in darkness.

"Don't ever let anyone try to change you. I want you to meet a nice girl and fall in love. If you want any help you can always count me." Hitomi said.

"For my gift," Shin said. He raised hand on air. With flash, black katana appeared in his hand. He gave it to Naruto. "Use it wisely and visit your pocket dimension. You will like it. For you, We have improve it."

"Thanks Dad," Naruto said.

"Oh…one more thing, visit your inner mind." Shin said.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"You will get all answer of your question there." Shin said. He and Hitomi disappeared with black flash.

He sat down for meditation.

* * *

**0 Mindscape 0**

"Well, my mindscape has really changed." Naruto said to himself.

He saw that his mindscape was looking like deep forest. There was moon in his mindscape, which had four rings and nine comma design on it. When he turned back he found himself in front of big black dragon. He was floating in air.

Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. Its lower body, specifically its belly, inner tail and legs was grey in colour. It was possesses a blunt, rounded head with four large and elongated plates which was extending backwards, its mouth was full of sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. It was gargantuan, multi-layered wings was composed of the very same plates covering its whole body, which took on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. Its massive tail was splits in two at its end, where the black plates were disappear and took on a double stinger-like appearance. His eyes looked like mixture between **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan**(.which had four Rinnegan-like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil colored red).

Naruto activated his **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan **and asked, "Who are you?"

"**I am manifestation of power which has existed in your body.** **I am the result of your divine and Juubi demonic power. Juubi was the harbinger of death and chaos. I am the deity of balance. I am ****Ryūjin (Dragon God).****" **Dragon said.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"**I am you. We are not different. You know what to do."** Dragon said to Naruto.

"Yes, I know" Naruto said and touched Dragon Scale. Dragon exploded in a million shards of black energy. All energy absorbed into Naruto's body.

* * *

**0 Real Worlds 0**

Naruto opened his eyes. His eyes were red and they were looking like mixture between **Sharingan** and **Rinnegan **(Juubi's eye).

**…**

**…**

**…**

Naruto smirked and He disappeared in swirling of vortex.

**…**

**…**

**…**

* * *

**-CUT—**

* * *

**See you, Next time…..**


End file.
